The Effects
by NoMoralsOrMorale
Summary: Waking up again, Madotsuki feels the urge arise once more. Instead of the same old tactics, a reflective blade helps her experience a new sensation. While dangerous, Madotsuki allows her body to meet the knife intimately. This is a short smut story. There is no self harm. I don't really recommend imitating this.


**AN:** A bit of an oddball story today. I haven't actually experienced this game for myself, and I wrote it specifically for a friend. It may not be perfect and may have some flaws, but I hope they like it and if you do too, then that's great!

The Madotsuki in this story is what I imagine the real Madotsuki to be, a young adult who uses her child appearance as a form of escapism. So, what I am getting at is this is a young adult in this story. You can visualise her in anyway you want, but my intention was there.

* * *

As she stared up towards the ceiling, her face was reflected back at her. All the little details remaining just the way she remembered. The heavy bags beneath her eyes, the pale complexion over her entire figure, and the somewhat cracked lips indicating her lack of hydration. Was she seeing exactly who she was? Or was it just her mind's interpretation of reality? It didn't matter at the moment.

Madotsuki sighed, feeling her consciousness slowly catch up, waking from the long dream she'd cocooned herself in. The reflective surface above was the stainless steel knife she was holding up, feeling the well designed grip of the handle. A gift from when she moved out of home, something she was told she'd need on her own.

She could read her own body and knew that sleep would not come back so swiftly this time. The knife showed her her own boredom already. Everything in the room was exactly as she'd left it. The only thing different was the sheets that she'd turn in over the passing hours. Hours that meant nothing to her.

Her body called to her, a calling that she sated whenever her human mind desired. At an age like hers, it was rather normal, after all, even if she was considered anything but.

Pulling her sweater up just over her breasts, the only thing she donned on her upper half, she let the cold steel of the blade slowly make contact with her bare chest, shivering as it did so. Eventually, she let it trail down her chest and stomach, hitting the rim of her panties. That was typically her only attire in the living world. She didn't need much else in these four walls.

The chill of the blade made her shudder, but it felt peculiarly pleasant, and despite the little instincts she still had warning her of the damage a sharp tool like so could cause to such tender flesh, she felt nothing but a soft sense of joy from the act. The internal warning made her feel different from the tedium of day to day life. It made her feel alive.

Madotsuki carefully slid the knife between her skin and her white panties, a flat side of the blade chilling the skin it caressed. The firm blade placed pressure on her pelvis and the hood hiding her clit.

With barely confident movements, she rubbed the flat blade against her clit, sending jolts of electricity through her sluggish body. The sensation was refreshing when compared to recent dull experiences. She began moving the knife faster. The heat from her body combating with the biting impression of the tool left her wanting more as quickly as possible. That was, until the blade slipped from her grip, almost piercing her thigh, stopping only thanks to her panties snagging on the blade.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself before lethargically wriggling down her panties to her mid thigh before returning the blade higher up, pressing the cold side up against her bare pussy, feeling a thrill run along her spine. She made the blade delicately dance over the lips of her cunt, desiring more of the danger, and much more of a temperature contrast.

Despite this thrill, she lacked much of a smile, but she was at the very least glad to feel this way. The dull edge of the knife was pushed between the lower lips of her pussy, as if her body were embracing the safest side of the blade. Her toes curled as she gradually rubbed the blade up and down, her care beginning to slip ever further. A soft breath escaped her cracked lips, opening for the first time since her waking. It was feeling good, but she knew she shouldn't make a habit of such a thing. Then again, when were the habits she made ever good?

Madotsuki made her hips rock against the solid utensil subconsciously, feeling her heart beating faster within her chest. Every thump of her heart blurred her vision a tad. Becoming slick with her wetness, the blade became easier to grind against in the heat of the moment. She almost felt a gasp or a moan overcome her usual stoic expressionlessness as her hips continued to hump her new toy.

Feeling her climax coming up, her free hand softly grasped her left breast, as unimpressive as it may be. Regardless of its small size, her own fondling enhanced the sensations. Her panting became more commonplace as the pressure within continued to build right up until it boiled over. She bit into her bottom lip, surely making a small dent that'd heal over time. Her eyes squeezed shut, beads of sweat forming beneath her fringe, as her hand gripping the handle of the knife tightened, holding the dangerous tool in place as her entire body shuddered violently around it.

Her thighs locked up yet she continued to push the blade against herself to increase her satisfaction in the moment. Her heart was still hammering and her chest felt tight as her body and mind greedily craved for more. She knew that if she was only a little more expressive, a moan would've fallen from her almost drooling lips. With her entire body heating up, she felt as though she'd been taken to another dreamscape, a world far away from here.

A pale face finding some red colouring over her cheeks, her thoughts took her to places that would enhance her experience. What she craved and what she imagined. The things she found enjoyable and the beings she wished to become intimate with. All were right there as the blade carried her further away; feeling almost weightless.

Her body carried on shuddering as she rode out her orgasm, feeling a wave of satisfaction wash over her stiff figure. Every few seconds, her hips would spasm on their own, taking on welcome aftershocks.

After about a minute of holding her breath and staying tensed up, she relaxed herself. Pulling the knife away from her freshly climaxed cunt, strings of her 'success' made themselves apparent. The blade was coated in a new sheen, some small stray droplets running down the steel. Without much thought, she licked the knife clean, her tongue nearing the sharp end just as her pussy had. She didn't savour the taste, or even really think about it. When all was said and done, she placed the knife back on the bedside table. She ended up kicking off her panties that had constricted her legs during her orgasm, and pushed down the sweater once more.

Staring back up at the ceiling, the tingling feeling already beginning to numb as it always did. It was only a brief relief, but one she rarely passed up. Her chest rose and dropped steadily as she pulled up the covers, right up to her neck as she turned over onto her side.

Her panting slowly corrected itself as she snuggled against her pillow, one could say her best friend. With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes. Another trip to a new land, then she'd likely be back, sating her needy desires. Her lifestyle revolved around sleeping, eating, and masturbating on the occasion, so it wasn't a stretch to make anyway.

With her mind setting off on a journey, and her body still a mess, Madotsuki let out a muffled snore.


End file.
